gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Dawndragon1828/Drunken Snake~ GGaD-Fic/ by: MJ
Chapter 1- Not My Curtains is a work of fiction for a character from the original FWRP. Meaning it may not be suitable for all ages (Because It's Damian), View discretion is advised. I groaned and turned away from the blinding lights shining through the thin, white curtains. Seriously, what's the point in having curtains if the fxcking sun is just going to shine right through? I yawned tiredly, unable to fall back asleep. The slight throb of a headache creeping up on me as I took in my surroundings while lying on my back. Not my curtains, I thought, Looking up at the ceiling fan.'' Not my ceiling, not my bed, not my room...'' I shift my gaze to the sleeping woman beside me, facing away. I take in her bare back and auburn hair. Could it? Hoping it is who I think it is, I raise my head a bit to get a better look, and to my disappointment, it's not. Not my Red. I mentally curse myself and fall back on the bed. Remembering the event's that lead up to this. Drinking, Drunk, and the flirting. Heated Make-out session, and of course this. What the fxck is wrong with me? I wasn't even that drunk this time, and I slept with another red-head. I'm pathetic. Yup. What a wuss. I'm a pathetic, wuss. Wanting to kick myself I take another look at the woman beside me. I have to admit, she was sexy, but her hair was a little more orange, and too short. Her skin tone was a lot paler too, with slight freckles dotting her skin here and there. Double checking to see if she was still asleep, and ''if I was wearing boxers, I slipped off the bed soundlessly and retrieved my clothes that was scattered everywhere. ''Holy shit, how did my jeans reach over here??? --- After finding all my clothes and belongings, I left. Normally that's what you do after a one night stand. You leave. The sad part of Drunk one night stands is you probably won't know where the hell you are or where your car is. Lucky for me, my highly adavnce Hangover skills allowed me to deduct where I was.'' Modern New York, couple blocks away from that bar and my motorcycle.'' I thanked the gods as I started my walk to the bar, finding my motorcycle and using my phone to track down a certain someone, eventually ending up sitting inside a starbucks sipping some sugar filled latte from the secret menu.'' Diabetes in a cup. A delicacy and popular trend in America.'' As I continue drinking the diabetes, my eyes scan the customers until they stop at a tall man. To be quite honest with you readers, He was hot. With his messy brown hair and tanned skin. Don't forget those attractive emerald green eyes (Green-eyed men are a turn on, Just look at me) and 'oh yes' inducing spanish accent. I'd hit that if I could. But I won't, because of the mystery relationship this bastard has with Red.'' My Red.'' Anyways, back to the subject. I'm an assassin, but he's not a target. I'm simply keeping a surveillance on his whereabouts for personal ''reasons. Gods I hate him, But kinda wanna fxvk him.'' I sigh, watching as he flirts his way a free Cappuccino and leaves, my cue to pay and follow him. The guy, spanish-hot-Pocket, contiues a couple more blocks before he swiftly turns into an alley way. Funny, I know this city like the back of my hand and I know damn well that alley way is a dead end. So I pick up my pace and enter the dark quiet alley just in time to see Spanish-Hot-Pocket disappear in a Turquoise flash of color. Well, whaddya know. I smirked, knowing my pointed fangs were showing. He really did accept the job. Chapter 2- Dora isn't an explorer book does not update in chronological order. Each chapter is an event that happened in either the past or present, so don't start screaming at me about the storyline being screwed up The familiar smell of alcohol fills my nose along with the laughter and voices of people as I sit at bar in some tavern in the Medieval sect. It's been a week since I saw Spanish-Hot-Pocket and deicded to visit this place and find out more. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes and still haven't acknowledged the two almost identical men sitting on either side of me with skeptical looks, Well, identical is just a label. To be honest, one of them is human and the other one is his shadow. Literally, this guys shadow was cursed to come to life with human emotions and a voice. Finally having enough, I set down my bottle of beer and sigh in annoyance. "Okay, Either say something or get the fxck out of my face." I growl. One of them; the human one, rolled his blue-grey eyes. "You disappear for months and suddenly you appear out of nowhere." He replies, a lopsided grin on his face. "We're simply speechless." "And shook," Added his shadow from my right. "And Worried." "Oh and don't forget curious." "Curious?" I echo, hearing the last one. "Why would you be curious?" The shadow smirked, "I'm curious to know how many women did you explore Dora?" He teased while his human counterpart waggled his eyebrows blatantly. I scoff, "First of all, Dora isn't an explorer if she's explores charted territory. Second of all, Shut the fxck up." I say, causing them both to burst.out laughing simultaneously. "I'm kidding, but seriously, we were worried about what happened to you." He says after calming down. I try and hide my smile by taking a sip of my beer. "Why'd you disappear?" The looks in their eyes make me feel guilty for ditching them. I sigh, "I hate to admit this but, I've been following someone and they lead back to this place. Trying to track them down but it's not that.easy..." I trailed off. "..." Yeah, just sit there and put the piece together. "You were trying to spy on MJ again, weren't you?" I nod, earning a groan of exasperation from them both. "Seriously, you need to move on. Right Shuji?" The man looked at the Shadow, Shuji. "Right. You broke up a long time ago. Now it's time to use those charming looks and find someone new." Shuji tells me, giving me a thumbs up and a wide grin. I shake my head. "How do you expect me to just forget her? Damn it, if things didn't end the way it did, I would have already proposed to her!" And We would have been married by now... We go quiet. The sounds of conversation and glasses clinking together echoing through the bar. Suddenly I push out of my seat and stand up. "Haru, Shuji, it was nice seeing you guys. I think I'm gonna head to the back to play some pool." I tell them, walking away from my only friends and entering a private pool room. "Damn, this is really bringing him down." I hear one of them say before the door closes shut. --- It's been an hour since my conversation with Haru and Shuji. They left soon after and I continued to play some pool games, earning some extra cash. As I finish up my third game, a familiar feeling washes over me. Like a wave of heat passing by. I know this feeling, but something feels off. Usually the feeling feels nice. But now it has an odd addition of electricity with it. Just as I'm about to pin what it was, the door to the exit opens and in walks in the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Pale white skin and striking violet eyes that lock onto my green ones, which are narrowed. I completely forgot about her and our meeting. That was the entire reason why I came to this stupid bar in the first place. Shit. We were supposed to meet up front but I completely got side-tracked by the guys. ''I think, striaghtening up and walking over to her. She shoots my an sweet smile, but I see through it and find anything but sweet. "Damian Diamondback I presume?" She says, putting her hands out. My hands stay in their pockets as I give her a once over from head to toe, nodding in approval. "And You must be Senshei." I replied, finally shaking her hand. As we continue our conversation I can't help but wonder where I've seen her before. Chapter 3 Bullshit! 'You asked for it ladies and gentleman, its time for the very first encounter of Damian and None other than, Micah' See I thought I was going to have a great week at work. Little did I know that that evening after a very busy day, I would have to attend some CD dinner in order to meet our newest employee. You can imagine my reaction when Senshei barged in while I was wrapped in my towel as she threw a Suit onto my bed and ''ordered me to put it on. Like, honey do you mind? My Family Jewels are currently on showcase right now. But after a long (5 minutes to be exact) argument with Ms. No Privacy, I caved in, wore the suit and am now currently sitting at a large dining table covered in piles of food while Senshei smirks at me. "Oh lighten up, I caught you at a bad time." She snickered, making me glare at her. "Sure honey, by the way, When is our oh so un-lucky guest going to arrive huh?" I asked, makinng sure my annoyance and impatience was all shoved into that one sentence. However, just as I finished that sentence, the door handle to the dining hall turned and Senshei quietly put a finger to her dark blood red lips. I turn my head just as to the door opened... And revealed a woman with shocking red hair and a smirk that spells Trouble in all capitals. Bullshit. Absolute Bullshit. He spun his head towards Senshei with burning rage and she simply wagged a nimble finger, a gesture warning him not to push it. "Damian, I'd like to introduce your newest co-worker and Demigoddess of Paradox. Tyra." Senshei's voice was sing-y song-y, and a smug smile danced on those lips of hers. --- Now we're in the middle of dinner. Senshei is chatting away with the other CD while my mind is trying to do multiple things at once. Fiddling with my fork, I listen in to all the convversations that swirl around me, each one revolving around the topic of war. Second thing I'm trying to do, is figure out Senshei's motives with hiring Tyra over there. And of course the third thing is controlling my urge to kiss the red head because I'm a pathetic, broken hearted loser, and a sucker for reds. Really, Have you not seen Chapter 1? Sipping my wine, I look up to find Tyra pnce again staring at me. And a sudden urge washes over me. A very familiar one too. She shoots me a flirty wink and a wave from across the table. Don't you do it. Don't you fucking do it. But of course, I don't listen, and of course, I wink back, and even throw in my trademark sly grin. "Soo, Mind telling me what lucky thing happened to make you work here?" She asked propping her chin up on her hands. I can't help myself but chuckle at that one. Trust me babe, it was the most unluckiest thing that ever happened to me in my life that dropped me here. "I should ask you the same thing" I retorted. Leaning back into my chair and swirling the win in my glass. Tyra leaned back too, show casing her dress very fit body. "Oh you know, Gotta get with the program and the war." She replied, a sweet smile splitting across my face. I'm about to reply when Senshei taps my shoulder, "What?" I snap. She's unfazed by my sudden change in attitude as usual and she simply says "Go get those battle plans from my study. Now." With that, the woman returns to her conversation with her sickeningly sweet smile. I sighed and push out of my chair, shooting Tyra a wink and heading towards the exit. As I reach the door though, some random instinct caused to stop, and look up at the wood beams located just below the skylight that had be opened for cool air to come in. It's not the skylight that surprises me. It's the ghostly pale man crouched down on the beams who's staring back. He shoots me a look, one that's threatening, but also somewhat asking me to keep quiet. This kid is gonna get himself killed. I thought, glaring back at him and gesturing to the exit and pointing at him. Outside, now. I mouth before whisking out the hall. It's a cool night outside, the Phoenix Isle seems to be asleep, and the nocturnal animals and creatures are awake and already busy with their lives. I stealthily slide out the window and onto the roof, careful making my way to where the skylight was, and where this idiotic kid was too. When I reach the top, I'm met with a knife aimed at my face, and that pale face staringg at me once again. "What exactly do you think your doing?" I hissed, nudging away this guys hand. I look him up and down. He was probably a head or two shorter than me. With long black hair that reached just above his shoulders, and a monochromatic jacket that looked a bit too small for him. "I'm spying, what does it look like." He retorts. Instantly, I'm irritated by him. This guy shows no fear. The man still has his knife out. I sighed, shaking my head. "You can put your knife away." "Wow, Like I'm going to listen to Senshei's lap dog." Okay. It just insulted me. My head snaps up at him and I scowl at him. "I'm not actually working for her. I'm and inside man." I protested. Taking a threatening step closer to him. "So you can relax, and put the fucking knife away." He's unfazed, glaring back at me with those piercing eyes of his. However, he slowly puts his knife away and takes a step back. "I'm gatheringg information about the CD's and report it back to Phoebe. I'm sure you've met her. What's your name kid?" "I'm 20," He deadpans. Jeez, he's twenty? I thought he was sixteen. Huh, The generations get smaller and smaller. "Congrats, happy belated birthday. don't care." His frown deepens at my sarcasm. "Just tell me your name and you'll be on your way." This amuses him. Still frowning though, he crossed his arms and replies defiantly. "Who say's I'll be on my way when or If I even answer you?" I admit. He starting to piss me off. I'm sure my annoyance begins to show. "You'll be on your way to Senshei's dungeons if you don't answer me. What's your name?" The man debates, suddenly remembering his common sense apparently, he answers. "It's Micah Jakarta." He mumbles. I clap my hands together with a smirk. "there, was that hard? Anyways, I'm Damian Diamondback and I think it's time for your to run back ho-" "Who's Up there?! Its past Curfew!" A voice shouts from dowm below. I curse under my breath and look back at Micah, who's alert and reaching for his knife. "Don't," I whisper to him, shaking his head. "Get the fuck out of here before you get yourself killed. Tell Phoebe I'll see her at the next Full moon meeting." I tell him as the bristle of spears and the pound of footsteps draw near. Micah looks torn. Probably wants to stay and eavesdrop some more, but also knows he won't be able to get away scott free. Finally, He nods and steps back, unfurling a pair of feathery black wings and speading them. He looks back at me one more time. "See you soon Diamondback." He sneers before taking off and disappearing into the inky black night. I too make my escape just as the guards reach the rooftop. --- Back inside the corridor and heading towards Senshei's study,I can't help but smile to myself. "See you soon Jakarta." Chapter 4 - Snousin chapter is a sort of prolouge to the upcoming Damian Arc ;) Which will most likely be posted this weekend on the forums. The first thread to the Arc However, Will be public, but the second will be private for story reasons. The thump of my boots echoed throughput the halls of the manor. The walls were still that mahogany color and the windows were still the same. Occasionally I'd see an old colleague or previous hook-up and wave at them. It felt great to be back home. And I don't just mean the manor. I mean Korea. I missed this country. So obviously I can't help the wide smile on my face as I stop in front of a pair of doors and barge into the room. "YOON! How's my favorite cousin doing?!" I shout, slamming the door loudly behind me. The room, or Office was empty except for a Tall lanky man with scales on his cheeks and wavy jet black hair and red reptillian like eyes. As I walk closer to his desk, I hear him groan in exasperation. "Damian, why do you have to be so fucking obnoxious?" He said in annoyance, taking a sip of his tea. "And I'm your only cousin." He adds. I smile and take a seat in one of the arm chairs placed in from of the large desk. "More of a reason for you to be my favorite." I teased. He simply rolled his eyes and started massaging his temples. "I can't believe that we're related." He muttered under his breath while pulling open a drawer and retrieving a file. After skimming through the contents and nodding in satisfaction, Yoon-neul handed him the file. Damian took the file silently and looked through it, Examing a series of photos inside. While Damian looked through the file, Yoon explained the details. "There a band of rebels who've been feeding inside information about the clan to outsiders. Apparently, they were part of that old clan that assassinated your parents. When the clan disbanded, they infiltrated our ranks and were planning on assassinating any other higher ups left." He explained. Damian's eyes darkened at the mention of his murdered parents. "You want me to detain them?" He asked, finally closing the file. Yoon shook his head, "We want you to kill on sight. I figured this assignment should be confidential and should be executed by you." Yoon took a sip of his tea and looked back at Damiam. "Haru and Shuji have also been assigned this. They would want to execute this aswell seeing as how they were taken in by your parent's, they'd want revenge too." He added. Damian stared blankly at the file, no sign of emotion on his face, finally he look back up at Yoon, His jaw set. "We'll take it.." He replied, his voice sounded rough, as if he was trying to supress certain emotions. Yoon-neul nodded. "Good, I'll leave you to it." He said as Damian got up and took the file. Just as Damian was about to leave, Yoon called out to him. "Hey, don't do anything stupid." He reminded his cousin. Without looking back, Damian chuckled quietly. "No promises." He called back, exiting the room. Category:Blog posts